High Schools Challenged
by Naeda Beasly
Summary: Natsu, the fabulous jock meets and falls in love with Lucy, the nerd of the school. Will their new found love be accepted or pushed away by someone
1. Chapter 1

**High Schools Challenged**

**Summary: At Fairy Tail Academy Natsu is the fabulous jock meets and falls in love with Lucy the nerd of the school. Will their new love be accepted or pushed away by someone.**

**Natsu- Yosh! Naeda doesn't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Naeda- Now let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

"Hey look there's that freak""I heard that she's a slut""Really""Yeah. I heard that she went out with anyone who would accept her" This and other conversations could be heard in the hall I was walking through. I heard them all but just walked passed them. Yeah, it hurt to be called names with such hateful words spat out of people's mouth but what can I do? I'm nobody. And with new thoughts developing I don't watch where I'm headed and bump into somebody.

I quickly start to apologize"I'm sor-"

"Hey! Watch it bitch"I soon hear gasps as people realize who it is and gather around to watch the scene.

"Yeah, move out the way" and as this is said I get it harshly slammed into a locker. The urge to cry as tears swell up in my eyes is coming, but I have to stay strong, no one can see me like this. And when I look up, I see it's none other than Natsu and his gang.

"Tch. What's wrong bunny girl can't move."Gajeel, the pierced face jock speaks. I look down with his approached question and decide not to answer it. Staying quiet was always best, or so I've heard.

Gajeel now looking down on me asks"What, can't speak?"and gives me a kick to stomach massive enough for me to drop my supplies and fall to the ground groaning.

"What still won't speak up"Gajeel now annoyed asks. I remain silent"Okay I'll help and since you can't talk now I'll make you speak" Gajeel threatens now raising his leg to kick me again. Before this happens a jock implies"She's a waste of time man,lets leave."

Looking at me once again Gajeel turns around and the group walks away, leaving me on the ground fumbling to get my books that fell out of my hands with his aggressive kick. 'Stay strong Lucy, they can't get you' and with that thought I find my way home.

* * *

**Lucy's Home**

"Welcome back princess" my favorite maid Virgo greets me while bowing.

"Hey Virgo, and there's no need to bow" I reply quickly 'I really wish Virgo would stop bowing sometimes.'

"Would princess allow me to take her bags?" offers Virgo already reaching to get them.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I reject politely while turning my bags away.

"Punishment then?" Virgo says bowing yet again.

"Virgo I'm fine and no punishment." I stress. Finally able to get passed her I make my way through the mansion and in my room' Virgo is so weird.'

I go to my bathroom and look into the mirror. Now observing I notice my skin changing because of new bruises forming. Seeing the damage made by my bullies I look away, soon take a shower and get dressed entering my room and go to bed. Sprawled on the bed I lay and think 'why do people always have to be so cruel?' as the tears from today's event replay and reach my eyes my door is soon opened.

"Princess, your father has called for your request into his office immediately." Virgo says. Knowing it's more of a demand than a request I go.

"Coming!" I yell back. 'Oh great and I thought my day couldn't get any worse' putting on one of my many uncomfortable dresses helped with by the maids I make my way to father's office and knock. After a short pause of silence I knock on the door again. This time hearing a"come in" gruffly made by father I push the door open and step inside and step inside. 'Here goes.'

* * *

"Lucy, sit" father says. I stare at him and obey his command only to look at his eyes 'unrecognizable' I think.'He appears right in front of me, yet he still seems so unrecognizable. I still can't believe someone with eyes that used to be filled with love could turn into this. Seeing his now blank and conceded eyes I still can't help but wonder. Was I the cause of this?'

"Yes father. What may you need?" I say not really comfortable in his presence now just wanting to get out. After a deep breath, he starts.

"Lucy, the Heartfilia Konzern has been successful for many years, but as time changes the company's distributors are backing out and our income now will keep decreasing slowly leaving the railway bankrupt. Do you understand?" says father with his still blank stare that now is starting to penetrate me.

"Yes father" I repeat 'Why is he telling me this anyways?'

Father clears his throat and continues, "So as the heir of this company you will marry by the end of high school and-"

"WAIT,WHAT! You can't do this! I may be the heir, but that doesn't mean you have the right to choose who I marry! If mom was her-"

SLAP

"LUCY!" father yells now up and out of his seat hands slamming the desk. While my hand goes up to my now red cheek he repeats more strictly as if threatening."You will marry by the end of high school do you understand?"

"y-Yes fa-father" I repeat yet again only this time whimpering a little a small tear escaping my eye.

"Now, go back to your room." dismissing me and seeming to calm down he sits back behind his desk and turns to his work not even giving me a second glance. As I leave and as I step out the door and whisper, "Mom would never make me do this." tears leaving me eyes now freely I shut the door and go back to my room.

* * *

**So how do you guys like is my first fanfic? I'm sorry if you wanted a longer chapter and I'll be sure to make it next time. I'm working really hard to make it. Please review and if you have any suggestions comment but try to go a little easy on me. REVIEW!**

** -Naeda Beasly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review for my first chapter I was actually kind of nervous that no one would like it. So now onwards with the story and I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Father clears his throat and continues"So as the heir of this company you will marry by the end of high school and-"_

_"WAIT,WHAT! You can't do this! I may be the heir, but that doesn't mean you have the right to choose who I marry! If mom was her-"_

_SLAP_

_"LUCY!" father yells now up and out of his seat hands slamming the desk. While my hand goes up to my now red cheek he repeats."You will marry by the end of high school do you understand?"_

_"y-Yes fa-father" I repeat yet again only this time whimpering a little a small tear escaping my eye._

_"Now, go back to your room." dismissing me and seeming to calm down he sits back behind his desk and turns to his work not even giving me a second glance. As I leave and as I step out the door and whisper"mom would never make me do this" tears leaving me eyes now freely I shut the door and go back to my room._

**Nastu's POV(same day)**

I was just walking down the hallway talking, no arguing with Gray.

"Shut-up stripper" I yell.

"Why don't you flame brain" retorts Gray.

"You should quit now ice princess" I exclaim ready for another comeback.

"Who are you to speak flame-spit " Gray says seeming a bit pissed.

"At least I have my clothes on you damn exhibitionist!" I yell back. I knew I got him with that one. Gray never keeps on his clothes. 'Stripper'.

"What are you talking abou-AHHH! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO!" stripper said. Not bothering waiting for him I continued my way down the hall with Gajeel, Loki, and Jellal until I noticed they stopped.

"Hey watch it bitch" I suddenly hear my cousin Gajeel say. Man does he ever stop! I know he gets angry quick, but I seriously just wanted to go home and eat some fire chicken with extra tabasco sauce. It _was_ going to be a good day until this occurence.

"Yeah move out of the way." some random jock adds joining in on Gajeel's chaos pushing someone into the locker. Out of my daze, I finally look to see who Gajeel's victim of the day is and find it's a girl. And dear Mavis, she looks beautiful. Her blond silky hair cascades down passing her shoulder with pale skin and the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. Those features complete her look all with, but a frown on her face. I wonder why it's there and remember she just got pushed into a locker.

"What's wrong bunny girl can't move?" I notice that with Gajeel's provoked question she looks away. I don't know if it's because she's afraid or wants to cry. All I know is I don't like it, seeing her like this makes me want to beat Gajeel to a pulp.'Wait why do I want to do that? I have Lisanna.'

"What still can't speak" asks Gajeel this time annoyed. She's still quiet and with no response Gajeel kicks her in the stomach as if to tell her she should apologize. I try to move, but I feel paralyzed watching this happen. "Okay I'll help you and since you can't talk I'll make you" Gajeel now threatens raising his leg up again going in for another kick. Even though I try, I still can't move I just stand there not being able to do something. Luckily, Jellal intervenes to stop the scene from replaying itself to horrible results and convinces Gajeel stop.

"She's a waste of time man let's leave." are Jellal's words. With them Gajeel halted and turned away still seeming a bit mad. I relax now that she's safer than before and suddenly able to move go away glad that Jellal stopped him, but a little peeved that he called her 'a waste of time'. Now out of school we separate and leave still not knowing if princess found his clothes yet who cares? I make my way home peacefully thinking about that girl. With silky blond hair and mesmerizing brown eyes.

**Natsu's home**

"Welcome home Natsu-nii." greeted my little sister Wendy.

"Hey Wendy. Where's mom and dad?" I said only noticing that she's around.

"Mom went to the store and Dad's upstairs taking a nap" she replied. Of course the old man wouldn't do anything. He has a company and he sleeps?!**(Natsu family owns a company called the Dragneel empire in this story just so you don't get** **confused)**

"Okay, Wendy thanks. If you need me I'll be in my room." I say now making my way upstairs.

"Okay, nii-san." hearing Wendy's distant voice I make my way into my room. 'I wonder who that girl was?' I thought remembering today's events as I take off my shirt and lay on my bed. 'I feel like I've seen her before. Is she in my class? But why did she seem so sad?' I didn't even get her name. I can't believe that I just stood there while she was being hurt. It pained me to see her that way and I just stood there watching it all. With all these confusing thoughts parading my mind I decided to let it go for now and take a short nap.

Knock-Knock-Knock "ughh-What is it?" I say still a little sleepy while my thoughts still consumed by the girl.

"Its Wendy, and mom said to come down for dinner." exclaims Wendy.

"Coming" I quickly reply and put on my shirt. Going to the kitchen I wonder what were having as I see mom and dad already at the table.

"How was school today son?" dad asks

"Fine" I say replaying the events of today yet again until I start thinking about that girl with her beautiful eyes slightly blushing.

"Oh is my son blushing" dad teases.

"sh-Shut up I'm not blushing old man" I say stuttering a bit, but saying old man to get him back for teasing me.

"Hey I'm not old!" dad exclaims defending himself.

"Yes you are Ooolllldd maannnn." I protest saying old man longer than needed.

"Why you little-" dad exclaims out of his chair. As he starts to make his way towards with arms reached out we're interrupted.

"Igneel!Natsu!" a stern voice yells only known to belong to my mom.

"Y-yes" We both stutter looking at her in fear of her punishments as a dark aura surrounds her.

"Sit and be quiet this is an important dinner we're having today" mom says still in her stern voice so it sounds almost threatening.

To afraid to speak we both sit down at the table with Wendy and mom with us. I look around to see my parents looking at one another seriously and nod their heads.

Clearing his throat my father begins "Son, as you no the Dragneel Empire has started to expand and we need other companies to do so."

"Yeah. So what? Why does that involve me anyways?" I reply. 'Was this the important dinner thing because it's pretty lame?.'

Dad now looks to mom saying "Grandine" as if signaling it's her turn so I look at mom as well.

"Okay" mom starts briefly and continues. "To expand the company we have arranged for you to marry"

"WHAT! How could you guys do this?! I thought you-" I was yelling now out of my seat harshly to both my mom and dad.

"NATSU!" I hear stopping me momentarily "Let you mother finish." now realizing the voice is my dad I sit back down tapping my foot impatiently waiting for her to finish.

My parents looking at each other again and nod continuing with my mom. "We have arranged for you to marry by the end of high school" she says looking at me sadly as if she didn't want this.

Not even glancing at them I get up forgetting dinner and go to my room. On my bed I began to rant 'How could they do this! Marry me off to some other girl just for a company! And by the end of high school! I have a girlfriend how an I suppose to tell Lisanna I'm going to get married. It took forever just to get her to say yes and now I'm losing her. To think I don't even know this girl. I bet she's ugly and rude like most of my snobby fan girls at school. Ugh who cares i'm not going to marry her anyways, whoever it is.'

"I'm not going to marry her." I whisper making my decision and go to sleep waiting for tomorrow and the girl.

* * *

**So do you guys like it I was a day late on updating the chapter but the revisions took bit of time to make.I hope you enjoyed my chapter and please review. Update later**

** -Naeda Beasly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review and new readers. I hope you like my story and follow along to see the end of it. Well here goes and lets begin. (FT belongs to Hiro Mashima [also for the last chapter.])**

* * *

**The Official Meeting**

**Lucy's point of view**

"Wake up princess." Virgo called while entering my room.

"Noooo. Five more minutes." I beg not wanting to get up. My bed is too comfortable to get up.

"Well school starts in thirty minutes you need to get up." Virgo argues back.

"Nooooo. I don't want to get up." I repeat yet again.' The bed is _really_ comfortable.'

Virgo sighs and opens up the curtains to let the blazing sunlight strike my eyes like a tiger catches its prey.

"Eek! I'm up okay." I say rising out of bed. The sun still hurting my eyes i walk over to my drawer and pick up my usual baggy clothes and glasses I don't really need to change in the bathroom. After I get out of my room I go down for breakfast and unfortunately see father.

"Lucy, sit" Father commands. 'Ugh I hate those words. The horrid words that lead me to the beginning of my unknown engagement. Me always complying and suffering the consequences of his decisions.

"Okay" I sit down and eat my cereal not talking. With no conversation breakfast was becoming an awkward situation and it was staring to bother me. I don't even want to see him after what he did without regard for my feeling but what can I do? He's my father and I still love him after all he's done. Looking up to his unemotional face I notice that he isn't going to say anything, as if he's already gotten his point out and no longer wanting anything to do with me. To get out of this uncomfortable situation I eat faster wanting to leave his presence yet again. Even if it means going to school with the bullies that await my arrival only to pick on I would rather be there than here. For to people I am only a toy to mess with till its breaks, or until I break.

"I'm done. Bye father!" I yell rushing out of my seat leaving the bowl of cereal on the table and go outside to leave.

"Good morning Miss Lucy" my driver Capricorn greets me.

" Good morning Capricorn" I replied better than before now that I'm out of the house.

"Are you ready?" He says trying to sound casual in my situation while opening the door that leads my way to school.

"Yeah, let's go." I reply unenthusiastic stepping into the car, still loathing the fact of high school and what it brings. When we arrive just about the corner I tell Capricorn to stop and after he does I thank him and walk the rest of the way to school.

**School(Natsu's POV)**

As I make my way through the entrance I see the girl stepping out of a limo at the corner to walk in. I walk through the gates looking at her and wondering' Why doesn't she just make the car stop at the entrance? Wouldn't that be faster?' and when I step in the academy I am swarmed by my group of fan girls.

"Natsu! Nastu-kun! Go out with me! Natsu take my gift!" And other pleas and wishes are screamed as the girls continue to swarm me in. 'Ahhh! I'm trapped!' I think 'How am I gonna get out of here.' and suddenly the girl walks past me and I see my chance.

"Hey! There you are I've been looking for you." I yell over the fan girls voice and push through the crowd looking for her. She was still walking as if she didn't hear me though. As I start to catch up I see that she's in the middle of the hall as if people began to rally up. She walks through the hall looking down trying to avoid the crowd as people call her names and throw rolled up and crinkled paper at her. Seeing this I run faster sometimes getting hit and catch up to her.

"Hey you know I just called you right?" With my question she still looks down and doesn't reply.

"I know you can hear me. Why don't you speak?" I ask hoping for an answer, yet still she doesn't speak a word.

"Okay then." I exclaim still waiting for an answer as we walk down the noisy hall I get an idea.

"Okay if I can make you talk by the end of the day you'll be my friend and treat me dinner." With my ides she finally looks up at me in surprise still not saying anything. Down to class she's still quiet while walking beside me as I ask her questions I notice she stops and I do too. Stepping into class I figure that she's in my class too. She just sits in the back which is probably why I didn't notice her and I walk off to my seat.

"Hey flame-brain!" I look to see who it is and find its the stripper.

"Hey. Wait what did you just call me?!" I yell now realizing his insult.

"You heard me and I heard you were with that whore this morning." Gray says telling me about MY day.

"Who are you calling a whore stripper. What wanna go?!" I yell back angrier than before at his words. Gray steps in leaping at me my fists ready and are battle begins.

**Lucy's POV**

'Wow! I can't belive this guy thinks he can make me talk. Hasn't he heard the rumors. I was sure some jock would have just believed them and bully me like Gajeel, but then again Natsu never did bully me like the other jocks did he? As I sit on my seat I notice his fan girls glares of hatred and jealousy towards me. I thought I was just trash to them right? If the had him why were the so worried about me? Ugh this is so annoying. I wish they would stop looking at me like if they glare enough I'll run away or melt like the wicked witch in the Wizard of Fiore. Nevermind I'm used to it anyway. As I point my attention back to Nastu I see him fighting Gray, the known stripper of the class until Gildarts comes in.

"Okay class we will now begin. Natsu! Gray!" Gildarts steps in the classroom and announces yelling the brawling boys names.

"WHAT!" they both yell in unison looking at Gildarts still on the floor ready to punch one another.

"What did you just say?"Gildarts warns with a stern voice. Gray, Natsu, and the class freeze at Gildarts threatening voice and the two sit in there seats too quickly as if afraid of him. 'Even I thought he was scary'. Next he got to his seat and took out a clipboard.

**Natsu's POV**

"Now for attendance. Alisa Amberg." Gildarts claims calling people's names. Now I can figure out her name.

"Here."

"Bryan Castile"

"Here." I space out for a while until I hear a strange name.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Here" I hear Lucy say. 'Lucy hmm.' So that's her name. Now she'll know when I call her. When Gildarts finishes the roll he starts class and his most boring presentations.

" The world at world at war with Zeref was chaos and his creations sent blah blah." Gildarts talked now leaving me bored. I found this pointless for Gildarts never really gives us tests and soon I go to sleep

"RING RING RING!" I hear the blazing bell chant. Finally class is over and we get to go to lunch. As I sit at my table with Lisanna, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal I look over to see Lucy siting by herself. 'Why does she sit by herself?' and other thoughts plague my mind thinking of her at the empty table. 'Doesn't she have any friends?' I think and without realizing it I start to stare.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna asks when she notices me staring. Her hand on my shoulder.

"Natsuuuuu." Lisanna repeats again shaking me a bit this time and I just brush her of. 'Why is she sitting alone she surely has some friends right.' I still think unaware that I'm staring.

"NASTU!" Lisanna yells this time grabbing my arm forcing me to look at her.

"What?!" I reply. Lisanna looks a bit taken back at me and looks to where I was staring. As her eyes trail the direction I was looking she sees Lucy.

"Why are you looking at that slut? I don't even know why she goes here. She's useless." Lisanna says pouring out words of hatred towards her.

" LISANNA!" I yell surprised by her words. "I can't believe you would talk about someone like that. What happened to the nice girl I was with when we were little cause this surely isn't her?"

"But its true that's what she is." Lisanna fights back not knowing that she's only making the situation worse. I can't stand how she acting right now so I take my tray and prepare to leave.

"And Lisanna." I tell her only for one more piece of information.

" Yeah?" she replies back a bit frightened by my tense behavior.

"She's not some whore and her name is Lucy." With that I leave. Unknown that she's glaring I make my way to where Lucy sits. As I starts to eat casually forgetting about what just happened she looks up to me, back to my table where people/Lisanna is glaring, and back to me with curiosity beaming in her eyes.

"Hey." I say hoping that this time she answers. Yet she still stares at my with her beautiful brown eyes hid behind glasses and doesn't say anything. Gosh how am I gonna get her to speak. I notice her with a book in her hand and decide to speak.

"So what are you reading?" I ask. She looks at me again about to open her mouth as if deciding put closes it again not uttering a word. This is how the rest of lunch goes along until the end of the day. Me following her and asking her random questions hoping she'd answer and her not speaking just looking at me every once in a while to see if I am still there. The bells ring and I realize I haven't been able to make her talk. I go to my lockers and grab my stuff. Remembering that most people are still at school I venture through the halls looking for her and find her again. Only this time surrounded by a swarm of girls punching and kicking her.

"Stay away from Natsu! Yeah Nastu-kun's ours! Stay away!" I kept hearing as girls kept punching and kicking Lucy. Knowing that it was because I talked to her I rushed to help her. Pushing through the girls I see Lucy on the ground battered and bruised still getting hit. I walk closer and shield her looking at the girls with fury.

"Why did you do this!" I say tense gritting me teeth now holding her to make sure she didn't get hit again tear still pouring from her eyes.

"She took you away." one girl screamed. "Yeah!" the others echoed behind her.

"That doesn't give you any right to hurt her." I proclaim angrier than before at their petty reason for hurting another.

"But." another girl interjects.

"But what?" I ask again more sternly than before while holding her. The girls flinch at my voice in fear and freeze. To disgusted to look at them I walk past them the girls clearing my way not wanting to be to close to me and go to the nurses office.

"Porlyusica help" I yell now more worried about Lucy's condition than those love-crazed fan girls.

"What human." she says coming up but stopping once she sees Lucy in my arms.

"Put her in bed." She commands pointing her finger in the direction toward the bed near the door.

"Well she looks like she'll heal fine but she has a few cuts I'll need to clean and wrap. Now go away while I work you disgusting human!" Porlyusica shouts pointing to the door, but I won't leave I have to stay with her.

"No" I reply. "I'm staying." I reassure to let her know I won't leave. Porlyusica sighs knowing that I won't obey and stars wrapping Lucy who's now unconscious due to the beating. I stay and watch as Porlyusica wraps her up and when she's done wait until Lucy wakes up. As I watch her sleep I notice all the bruises she gained by _them_. At least ten from what I can see not including what's hidin' under the blanket. Soon after I see her starting to wake up and opening her eyes.

"Hey you're awake!" I say excited to see that she's up and reach to check if she's fine.

"Stay away" I hear her faint voice whisper. Now looking me in the eyes with fear of what could happen if she's to close to me. She looks at herself and starts to get out of bed.

"Hey wait let me help you." I say now desperate reaching to her again. She's hurt and when I finally get her to talk to me this is what she says. I turn to help her out of bed and she shrugs me off.

"Leave me alone." Lucy says now more forceful than before and limps off and out of the nurses office not even giving me a second glance. I stumble out and catch up to her.

"Hey you shouldn't be up yet you know you're still hurt. At least let me help you." I say trying to reason with her. Still she ignores me and limps going in the direction outside of school looking straight ahead as if she doesn't want to talk to me.

"Hey remember our deal. If I got you to talk you'd be my friend. Well friends let friends help each other." I try to reason again using our unmade deal. This time she stops and I let I a breath of relief escape and she looks at me. All is see though is fear. As if she's afraid of me and she repeats a stay away so threatening I freeze. Now noticing that tears come down her eyes as she says it. I realize 'Why would she want to be friends with me. I am the reason she's like this.' And as I watch her walk/limp away I'm saddened at the loss I made today. 'She must not like me anymore' I think. Depressed I walk home hoping that tomorrow I see her again.

**At Natsu's Home**

"Welcome home Natsu." Wendy greets as cheery as usual even with my situation of being married.

"Hey Wendy" I reply depressed after what just happened. Wendy probably just thinking it's about the marriage doesn't worry so she lets me off the hook for my behavior. I go to my room and lay on my bed to replay the events of today and curse myself for not being there sooner. It's my fault she's hurt. She may have not said that but after seeing the way she looked at me with fear it was obvious. The thoughts clouded my mind so much that I didn't even bother to eat dinner and decided that I have to see her tomorrow. I have to apologize and she has to forgive me. I need to find out why she looks so sad and I want to make her happy but this time I'll be with her without her getting hurt.

"This time I'll protect her." I whisper. I haven't given up yet and she'll be mine. We did make a deal. Soon Natsu falls deep into sleep unknown of tomorrow as his mind dreams of Lucy in his deep slumber.

**Lucy's POV(After she walks away from Natsu)**

After I finally get past Natsu I get out of the school and turn the corner to see Lisanna glaring at me.

"What" I ask more defensive than before even if hurt.

"Hmm. Look at yourself you bitch. You should be glad that they were lenient. I was hoping they'd do worse." Lisanna says cruelly. When Lisanna words hit me my eyes widen. 'Wait what. She's the one who did this. So it wasn't Natsu's fault. I've got to apologize to him.' Back to the subject I turn to Lisanna and glare.

"Why would you do this?" I ask wanting to know the point of her actions.

"You were with Natsu you slut. You know I'm his girlfriend and you think you can have him." Lisanna accused more fierce than before taking a step towards me.

"I didn't do anything." I reply still a bit defensive.

"You better not," Lisanna says in a threatening voice. "he's mine." she finishes walking away from me after she shoves me out of her way. After the new-found devil is gone I walk the rest of my way home only thinking about how I treated him.'He was so nice to me even with the rumors and I just pushed him away. How could I? I need to apologize.' The only thing I could think of on my way home is that I need to apologize and when I arrived people were surprised.

"Princess you're home." Virgo greets and stops walking towards me when she sees me.

"What happened to you" Virgo asks now worried. I don't answer not because I don't want to but today was really tiring. When Virgo asks me if the wants herself to take my bags I let her do it this time and walk into the house and into my room ignoring the maids worried 'What happened to her' as I walk down the halls. Once in my room I take a shower and change into my pajamas and lay on my bed forgetting the bruises that showered my skin. 'I have to apologize to him. I have to apologize to Natsu' I remind myself before I sleep.

"I have to apologize." I reassure one more time and I fall asleep to think of tomorrow and what i have to do.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this I know the beginning of this chapter was a little boring but I made my chapter longer and I'm proud. Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review or comment.**

** -Naeda Beasly**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was really excited about school ending. I love the comments and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Once more I don't own Fairy Fail Hiro Mashima does and let the story begin.

* * *

_Previously(skip if you remember the last chapter)_

_Natsu_

_"Hey Wendy" I reply depressed after what just happened. Wendy probably just thinking it's about the marriage doesn't worry so she lets me off the hook for my behavior. I go to my room and lay on my bed to replay the events of today and curse myself for not being there sooner. It's my fault she's hurt. She may have not said that but after seeing the way she looked at me with fear it was obvious. The thoughts clouded my mind so much that I didn't even bother to eat dinner and decided that I have to see her tomorrow. I have to apologize and she has to forgive me. I need to find out why she looks so sad and I want to make her happy but this time I'll be with her without her getting hurt._

_"This time I'll protect her." I whisper. I haven't given up yet and she'll be mine. We did make a deal. Soon Natsu falls deep into sleep unknown of tomorrow as his mind dreams of Lucy in his deep slumber._

_Lucy_

_"What happened to you" Virgo asks now worried. I don't answer not because I don't want to but today was really tiring. When Virgo asks me if the wants herself to take my bags I let her do it this time and walk into the house and into my room ignoring the maids worried 'What happened to her' as I walk down the halls. Once in my room I take a shower and change into my pajamas and lay on my bed forgetting the bruises that showered my skin. 'I have to apologize to him. I have to apologize to Natsu' I remind myself before I sleep._

_"I have to apologize." I reassure one more time and I fall asleep to think of tomorrow and what I have to do._

* * *

**Wait What?!**

Once woken up both Natsu and Lucy had a purpose. They needed to apologize to one another and had a sense of urgency to it. As if it has to be done even if the knew each other in the shortest amount of time. They both felt guilty even though to one it isn't known the truth of why she got hurt. So they both left their homes immediately to go to school.

In the classroom Lucy sat with her baggy clothes and glasses on anxiously awaiting Natsu's arrival for home room. 'What if doesn't forgive me? What am I gonna do then? I'll be alone.' Lucy thought now tapping her foot worriedly. Still waiting Lucy took it opon herself to look over her notes and soon enough one she finished he arrived. Natsu skimming the room for Lucy found her sitting alone. Their eyes caught one another never looking away or speaking as if in there own world. Making their way to one another some students in the class took the time to look and saw Lucy's condition and gasped.

**Lucy's POV**

Making my way to Natsu I heard those treacherous fan girls trying to act innocent breaking our quiet world.

"Oh my gosh I wonder what happened." one girl spat unpleasantly fully aware that she caused one of my bruises.

"Hmph serves her right" another girl barked not trying to act naïve of her wrong.

"She deserved it the whore." another girl whispered with a nasty scowl on her face. I ignored their comments and looked at Natsu to notice he stopped walking towards to glare at his fan girls who caused me this harm.

"Shut up." Natsu threatened still glaring. After taking a deep breath he turned back and started walking towards me again now. Surprised at his actions for sticking up for me I look at him again to meet his sincere obsidian eyes penetrate mine with sorrow. Finally close enough to have a conversation we look at one another and I start the conversation.

"We need to talk." I inform Natsu while walking past him towards the door about to open only to look back and stop noticing that he's not following me. I signal him to come and he follows leaving us just a few feet outside the door where the hall is less crowded.

"Sooo." I began not really used to talking to anybody and turn away a bit trying to figure out what to say. The only guy I talked to was my father, yet again we didn't really speak to each other a lot. 'I still have to apologize.' I reassure myself and look back to Natsu to find him staring at me in a strange way.

"Soo." Natsu replies back. Looking at me not knowing he's only making me more nervous.

"Umm, well." I stutter. 'Man this is harder than I thought well I should just come say it right, or maybe I can tell him later. Come Lucy I need to do this.' Back in my daze I start to stare without realizing it till I hear Natsu's voice.

"Hey Lucy helloooo." Natsu adressed waving his hands in some crazy jazz handy motion.

"Well about yesterday." I recalled trying to relay a message.

"Yeah I need to say something about that too." Natsu confesses with his hand behind his hair rubbing his pink strands. 'Man I wonder if there soft. Lucy focuse.' I shake my head 'hope he still wants to be friends.'

"Okay then. How about we say it on three?" I suggest so it won't make it harder.

"Okay" Natsu agrees "one, two, three!" Natsu chants.

"I'm sorry! WAIT WHAT?! I thought you'd be mad at me!" We both yell in synch.

"Wait why aren't you mad. Its my fault those girls hurt you right? If I would've just left you alone you'd be alright." Natsu explains with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well I'm not mad alright and it isn't your fault." I reassure him. "At least I know who did it." I whisper unknown that he heard me.

"Wait then who did it." Natsu questioned now serious looking me in the eye. My eyes widened at the fact that he heard me, but I knew I shouldn't tell him it was his own girlfriend.

"What?" I muttered trying to play it off dumb.

"Luce I heard you now tell me who did it." Natsu pleads.' Wait did he just call me Luce?'

"Luce?" I ask him not really sure why he called me that.

"Yeah Luce it my nickname for you. Now can you tell me who it is." Natsu repeats. I stay quiet to avoid telling him and he asks again.

"Luce please tell me if you know who did this." He repeats in an almost begging voice this time gripping my shoulders pretty tight. I wince and he let's go, but I stay quiet and look away. I can't tell him.

"Fine." Natsu grumbled with a hurting voice of betrayal that I didn't tell him. As he starts to walk away I can't help, but want to tell him the truth so I try.

"Natsu wait." I burst out getting him stop.

"It was," I admit getting his full attention, yet still reluctant for him to know.

"It was-" Natsu follows on walking back to me again.

"It was Lisanna." I confess looking down not wanting to see his face when told. When I took the courage to look up I saw Natsu frozen.

"Natsu?" I whisper worried about him. He comes back to life and looks at me or more like my wounds. Still seeming a bit shocked he turns around and walks into the classroom and I followed after him going back to our seats I looked at him to find he still had that shocked look.I decided to give him some time and class soon began with Gildarts calling roll and my day of rumors and bullying starting again.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I can't believe Lisanna did this! How did I not know. I can't believe I didn't know and Lucy got hurt. 'Why would she do this?' I thought. Suddenly I remember some of yesterdays events and her out-of-character attitude dawned on the reason for her actions.

_-flashback-_

_"NASTU!" Lisanna yells this time grabbing my arm forcing me to look at her._

_"What?!" I reply. Lisanna looks a bit taken back at me and looks to where I was staring. As her eyes trail the direction I was looking she sees Lucy._

_"Why are you looking at that slut? I don't even know why she goes here. She's useless." Lisanna says pouring out words of hatred towards her._

_" LISANNA!" I yell surprised by her words. "I can't believe you would talk about someone like that. What happened to the nice girl I was with when we were little cause this surely isn't her?"_

_"But its true that's what she is." Lisanna fights back not knowing that she's only making the situation worse. I can't stand how she acting now so I take my tray and prepare to leave._

_"And Lisanna." I tell her only for one more piece of information._

_" Yeah?" she replies back a bit frightened by my tense behavior._

_"She's not some whore and her name is Lucy." With that I leave. Unknown that she's glaring I make my way to where Lucy sits._

_-end of flashback-_

How did I not notice? I would've stopped her if only I payed more attention. Maybe if I didn't let Lucy go she would've been safe, but why isn't she mad. She is fully aware that Lisanna(a.k.a. my girlfriend) did this to her and she isn't mad. When I look at her she's taking some notes on Gildarts presentation with a determined look plastered on her face. 'How could she be so interested in such boring things?' I wonder still looking/staring at her. Still stari- I mean looking at her I see Lucy turn to face me. I search her eyes for any hint of anger and find none and when she looks at me face she smiles. Her smile is so sincere that I can't help, but think she looks cute. She turns back to the presentation and I feel a bit of disappointment shower me knowing that she isn't looking at me anymore.' Why I am I worried about that I still need to talk to Lisanna?' I think now back to the Lisanna situation. I brush of some of those confusing thoughts and go to sleep knowing that Gildarts won't bother to wake me up.

**After School(still Natsu's POV)**

I search the halls for Lisanna and when I spot her she talking to those fan girls.

"Hey Lisanna." I say trying to sound excited to see her and not disgusted.

"Hey Natsu." Lisanna replies looking innocent which only makes me more disgusted as she leans towards me.

"Lisanna we need to talk." I say with a sense of urgency.

"Okay." Lisanna replies grabbing my hand. I shrug her of with a scowl appearing on my face and walk out of school. No one is around so we turn the corner and I face Lisanna again.

"Hey Natsu, we should go on a date later." Lisanna suggests only making me want to gag at the thought of it now.

"No Lisanna. I know what you did." I tell her and notice looks a bit taken back , but catches herself unknown that I saw the quick reaction.

"Did what?" Lisanna questions trying to play it off innocent.

"I know you sent those fan girls after Lucy." I explain looking her straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lisanna says looking shocked by my accusation. She acts like I didn't just see her talking to them too.

"Lisanna please stop acting innocent. Lucy told me herself." I tell her my proof once again. This time she doesn't bother to look shocked or innocent and turns away with a frown on her face.

"So she told you huh?" Lisanna admits with her voice latched with hate. Kind of shocked by how calm she said it I take a step back my eyes widened and look at her.

"Why?" I question looking at her still shocked.

"Why what?" Lisanna asks looking back at me.

"Why would you do this to her? She didn't do anything!" I yell at her taking a step forward anger starting to overwhelm me.

"Why? Really?! She took you away from me Natsu. **_I_ **was your girlfriend and she took you away." Lisanna confesses. I look at her to see hurt in her eyes and calm down a bit. However, what she did was truly horrible. To hurt another she couldn't be the same girl I asked to be my girlfriend. She wasn't Lisanna anymore so I made my decision.

"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about being my girlfriend anymore.

"What why?" Lisanna asks shocked.

"What do you mean why Lisanna? You hurt my friend without feeling anything and tried to be innocent about it to." I explain turning away to leave.

"No! Wait!" Lisanna shouts grabbing my shoulder and trying to pull me back. I brush her off and walk away only to stop once again to say one last thing.

"Lisanna," I say.

"Yeah." She replies tear stricken.

"Don't hurt Lucy again." I say with a fierce voice and leave to go home leaving Lisanna standing there weeping.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about how long it took me to update. It took longer than I though to type this up and I didn't know what to write for the fourth chapter being struck with writer's block sucks and the chapter hit me last night. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review.**

**Naeda Beasly:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I didn't want to take to long to update like last time and thanks for the reviews and favs with followers. I am so happy it was like my angel singing AWWW moment. I hope you like this chapter and I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_previously(skip if you remember last chapter)_

_"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about being my girlfriend anymore._

_"What why?" Lisanna asks shocked._

_"What do you mean why Lisanna? You hurt my friend without feeling anything and tried to be innocent about it to." I explain turning away to leave._

_"No! Wait!" Lisanna shouts grabbing my shoulder and trying to pull me back. I brush her off and walk away only to stop once again to say one last thing._

_"Lisanna," I say._

_"Yeah." She replies tear stricken._

_"Don't hurt Lucy again." I say with a fierce voice and leave to go home leaving Lisanna standing there weeping._

* * *

**With Who!**

**Natsu POV (home)**

"Hey Natsu" greeted Wendy with her usual routine.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask her while taking of my shoes to avoid thinking about Lisanna even though we broke up and I'm still pissed.

"There upstairs in their room." Wendy answered casually leaving me to watch T.V. like it was an everyday thing for our parents to both be home at this time of day.

'Well that's strange. Why would they both be home before dinner. Oh well never mind that.' I thought thinking about my parents strange timing to both be at home. Whether she was just at the store or dad was at some meeting they would really never be at home at the same time before dinner or when we were about to take a vacation. After Wendy left I walked upstairs and I went to my room

On my bed I still can't help but think about what Lisanna did. Her words about me being taken away from her were clouding my mind to no end to believe that such a little reason led her actions. She was always so kind and nice to people. How could something so little make her change to the point of hurting another person to an extent? A ringing sound interrupted my thoughts and I looked around to see that it resided from my phone. Without looking at the caller ID I answered.

"Hello?" I questioned not really sure who it was.

"Hey flame shit where were you today?" Gray questioned not so pleasantly. Pissing me of I thought about ending the call, but just decided to mess with him.

"Who do you think you're talking to stripper." I started to get him.

"What did you say you walking match stick!" Gray yelled loudly over the phone. Man I could imagine his scowling face now.

"You heard me ice princess" I retort fully aware of how I get to him.

"Shut up flame brain." Gray rushed. 'Man I haven't heard that one before.' I thought annoyed.

"Go put you shirt on." I answered back knowing Gray would've stripped by now. It's sad really.

"What?" Gray asked on the phone to look down on himself and find that he lost his shirt. "Where'd my clothes go!" there was a silence and soon I hear Gray sigh then speak again.

"Look man I didn't want to argue. I just wanted to asked if you would come to the court with the guys for some basketball." he asked.

"Yeah okay." I agreed getting ready to leave thinking that I won't have to worry about Lisanna for a while. I stepped out of my room and went to tell my parents I was leaving if they needed me.

"Okay, but be back before dinner this is a very special night." my mom replied. 'Special night?' I recall while leaving the house. 'What makes this night so special.' I thought and soon I arrived at the court.

"Hey flame spit we almost started without you." Gray said. And soon an intense game started with Natsu forgetting about Lisanna and his 'special night'.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked home unusually without any of the usual bruises to meet and be greeted by Virgo.

"Welcome home Princess." Virgo greeted bowing.

"Hey Virgo." I hollered smiling, yet in my mind sweat dropping. 'Ugh. To think I would be used to Virgo's strange behavior by now.'

"Would you like me to take your things." Virgo offered as kindly as usual.

"No thanks. I'm fine Virgo." I reply with a smile still plastered on my face about to walk away until I'm asked another question.

"Punishment then." Virgo repeats yet again like every other day despite my continues remarks that she won't get any punishment.

"No Virgo, no punishment." I answer sweat dropping again. I walked upstairs to my room to take a shower. After I did I changed into a simple short and tank top combination that my father would hate and jumped in my bed.

'I wonder if Natsu's okay. He sure was acting strange after I told him about Lisanna. I recall starting to remember Natsu's strange behavior. 'He wouldn't even talk to me during lunch. I hope he's not tired of me.' I thought now a bit worried a frown spreading on my face. Gosh I just had to think of that huh? Man though, I hope it's not true. Maybe tomorrow I'll try to cheer him up. Yeah, that's what I should do. I smile now thinking of how brilliant I am with a new friend until I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it!" I called knowing there's several servants in the house and I can't tell by a knock. 'I hope it's not one of those dull ones.' I soon think while waiting for an answer.

"It's Virgo Princess. May I come in?" she announced while outside the door. Oh good for a minute I thought it was going to end up being bad news.

"Okay come in!" I yell from my bed relaxed that now that I know it's just Virgo.

"Princess, Jude-sama has told me to get you dressed for dinner at a clients house." Virgo informs me. 'Dang it! This **_IS_** bad news. My day is ruined!

I sigh and reply "Okay." to get this over with and get up and see Virgo with a dress already in her hand. I notice Taurus go down the hall and he stops at my room to try to 'help.'

"Does Miss Lucy need moo help with putting on the dress." Taurus bursts out with all to knowingly perverted intentions that annoys me. Therefore I decide to do something about it.

"LUCY KICK!" I roared getting Taurus right in the face to send him flying out of my room and I close the door.

"Okay Virgo let's get this over with." I exclaim clapping my hand like we were about to work. After a while I had my dress on.

"Finished Princess." Virgo reassured looking at the dress in a distance to nod her head.

"Thanks for your help Virgo." I praise while hugging her and admiring how beautiful the dress is on me. ( It's a flowing, blue sleeveless dress that shines with sparkles around the bodice and a slit on the side.)

"I'll send in Cancer. Bye Princess." she stated after I released her. (A/N Virgo hugs back if you wanted to know.) Virgo leaves and soon enough I see Cancer.

"What hair style would you like, ebi?"Cancer asks with scissors ready in his hands.

"Anything that suits this dress. Doesn't matter to me." I reply and seconds later Cancer is snipping away.

"All done. Good luck ebi." Cancer says before leaving. Once Cancer's done I put on some uncomfortable, yet amazingly beautiful shoes on and head downstairs and towards my father. He glanced at me and held his arm out which I reluctantly took leading the way to our carriage. Once the carriage began I decided to take my chance and question him.

"So where are we going?" I ask trying to sound polite.

"To a client's house." He said bluntly not giving away any information. I look at him for a while and notice he's just sitting with a straight face. Figuring he's not going to tell me anything I sigh and wait till the carriage stops to arrive at a mansion.

**Back to Natsu (Natsu's POV)**

After an hour of playing with the guys I went back home to be nagged by my mother.

"Natsu you're late! Gosh hurry up now you have to dress!" mom rants while taking a hold of my wrist and dragging me to my room. She lets me go once we've arrived only to go through my closet and through clothes on the floor.

"For what?" I ask. 'Wait a minute was this the 'special night' she was talking about earlier?'

"We have guests for dinner and it's VERY important. Now put this on." mom exclaimed while shoving a suit in my hands. I groan knowing I have to put the suit on and soon got shoved into the bathroom by my mom once again telling me to hurry. I take a quick shower and put on the horrendous suit and leave soon being dragged downstairs to find Wendy and everyone else dressed nicely.

"Hey Wendy do you know what's going on?" I ask now that the beast *cough* mom *cough* is away from me.

"I don't know. I guess it's some important guest." Wendy whispers back stating the obvious. The doorbell rings and my mom squeals before she opens the door. I look to see the 'important guest' my mom was talking about and see Lucy. And Mavis let me tell you that she looks even prettier than when we first met. I knew she was hiding under those baggy clothes but dang those assets were amazing. Set aside I didn't know she could see without her glasses. I'm shocked at how different she looks, but she seems to beat me.

"NATSU?!" I hear Lucy shout seeming to forget that her father is next to her who I notice glaring.

"Hey Luce." I reply her with an ear to ear grin. She blushes and I can't believe how cute she looks. We were about to start talking to each other, but stop being interrupted by a high pitched sound. Turns out mother's squealing and questions soon ruined the moment and we turned to her.

"So you already know each other. That's great!" my mom squeals again hurting my ears with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "This is going to make the surprise even better." She continues now confusing me.

"Huh." I ask noticing Lucy's giving off the same confused expression I am.

"You'll find out soon enough" my mom replies with a creepy smile on her face giving me shivers.

"Okay?" I answer not really sure how to respond.

"Now let dinner begin." my mom cheers soon followed by everyone else walks into the dining room while all I can think is 'Bipolar.'

**Lucy's POV (A/N sorry guys for switching POVs a lot, but I only do it when I feel it's necessary.**

Once we started eating Grandine clinks her wine glass with a spoon and clears her throat getting everybody's attention.

"I know we've talked about marriage" Grandine starts but stops when Natsu abruptly stands up making everyone look at him.

"I told you I'm not getting married." I hear Natsu say with a voice full of anger. I'm shocked. However not by his actions, but that we we're stuck in the same situation. Then I notice Igneel or Mr. Dragneel stand up.

"Natsu sit down and let your mother finish." He said with his voice tense as if wanting to punch someone who insulted your loved ones. I turned back to Natsu and noticed his head was down and his fists clenched but sits down obeying his father. I look back to Igneel and he signals Grandine to continue. She doesn't speak leaving him to sigh and finish what she was about to say.

"Well we brought you hear to tell you that you're getting marred to each other so Natsu, Lucy meet your fiancé." Igneel finished bluntly but said the end jokingly as if to release some tension in the quiet atmosphere. With the news I choked and started a coughing fit until Natsu hit my back. I thanked him and he took my hand excusing himself from the table while dragging me along. The sudden action caused me to blush as he kept dragging me. When we finally stopped I looked to see a garden and turn to Natsu to see he's looking up.

"You know I broke up with Lisanna today." Natsu informs me still looking up. I feel bad knowing its my fault and apologize.

"I'm sorry." I say deciding to hug him for comfort. At first he didn't do anything and I started to think. 'Oh no are you not suppose to hug? Dang! I guess this is what I get for not talking to many people. What if he's mad and want me to let go? Gosh I wish' Natsu interrupts my thoughts when he hugs me back and tightens his grip on me.

"Luce it's not your fault." He whispered in my ear causing me to shiver a bit. Only being replaced by the guilt of breaking them up.

"Yes it is. If I didn't tell you you two wouldn't have broken up." I explain still feeling guilt tripped.

"Luce I'm glad you told me." Natsu confessed letting go of my to hold my chin getting me to look into his dark eyes. I feel better, but still clouded by guilt.

"No. I shouldn't have" I begin again still upset looking away from him.

"Lucy!" He argued with his voice stern turning my head back. "We have more problems to deal with. Like this marriage situation." he adressed running his hands through his hair. 'I still wonder if there soft. Snap out of it Lucy the marriage situation got it!'

"I don't want to get married though. Not saying that your bad or anything." I declared not wanting to offend him.

"Neither do I so how about we make a promise." Natsu decided his eyes looking crazed with a bit of mischief like his mom earlier causing me to worry.

"A promise?" I question not so sure about his plan.

"Yeah a promise you see we'll-" Natsu starts explaining his plan.

**-*****timeskip back at the table*-**

Natsu and I go back to tell everyone our decision about the engagement and see everyone staring. I look around avoiding my fathers threatening gaze to turn to Natsu and he nods while I squeeze his hand and tell them.

"We have decide were -

* * *

**Sorry guys for making you wait so long but once I got the idea for this chapter I wrote it down. I hope you had a fantabolous time reading this chapter and the next one will hopefully come some. I've got the idea. I just need to write it down and plan it out. I do hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Naeda Beasly  
**


End file.
